


The Heart of a Jedi

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Canonical Character Death, Hopeful Ending, Non-Canonical Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: Obi-Wan cannot defeat Maul on Theed





	The Heart of a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Take the tags seriously

There was blood, despite the fact that Maul’s saber had effectively cauterized Qui-Gon’s wound. After all, the man had just been  _ skewered.  _ There was a hole in his gut where there used to be flesh, and Obi-Wan could feel him dying. He could feel the dull ache of their connection unravelling and the cold dampness of his Master’s blood seeping through his own tunic as he was thrown down next to him. Weaponless. Defenseless. Undeniably  _ scared _ even though he knew he shouldn’t be because he was a Jedi. And Jedi  _ never _ let their fear control them.

His fear only heightened as Maul descended on him, strong hands flipping him over to lie on his stomach and pulling his arms behind his back. His head naturally faced to the side, cheek against the floor as he looked towards his Master. They were both about to die. He needed to say something. Anything. What  _ was _ there to say?

“Master, I—“

“ _ I’m _ your Master now, boy.” The creature above him snarled and  _ pushed,  _ sliding him helplessly across the floor. “You have no power here.”

“There are thousands more Jedi. Our death will gain you nothing,” Obi-Wan snarled defiantly, tasting metal in his mouth and realizing belatedly that it wasn’t  _ his _ blood. He wasn’t bleeding at all. He almost retched as he looked his Master in the eyes and received a solemn nod at his sentiment. Even dying Qui-Gon was assuring him. Teaching him.

“The Jedi know you’re here,” Qui-Gon added, voice raspy. It sounded as if it hurt him to speak.

“You are only the first.” He saw a shove in the Force jostle Qui-Gon, turning his Master from his side to his back. “An example.” Maul’s hand reached down to wrap around his neck. A show of power. Perhaps the Sith would simply choke him to death right now. “You will all learn the true meaning of helplessness.”

The hand squeezed, blocking off air and making the world go quiet, and then it was released and both hands were pushing up the hem of his tunic. Pulling at his waistband and  _ Force _ he was fully exposed, blood touching his skin and his Master’s eyes touching his face. 

“Master—“

A hand tightened in his hair, pulling his head up slightly and then shoving it back down against the floor. Somewhere above the ringing in his ears he could hear Maul ordering his silence. Could hear his Master pleading. He could hear growling and he could feel  _ something  _ against him, trying to press into him and he knew what was happening. He wasn’t daft. He was being raped and his Master was watching and dying and Qui-Gon’s eyes were sad.

The Zabrakian pulled back and Obi-Wan felt two slick fingers at his entrance.

“You’re lucky you’re so tight, Jedi. I’d have you without any preparation if I could, but you’re too small to be pleasant that way.”

The fingers entered him abruptly and it  _ hurt _ . Force but it hurt. He’d never had anything up there and the liquid in him was slick but it was also  _ sticky _ and he tried not to think about what it was. Tried not to think about how Maul probably didn’t have any lube with him and how he might have used whatever was available to him. Most of all he tried not to think about the slick, sticky blood that covered the floor, still seeping from Qui-Gon’s wound.

Instead he looked at Qui-Gon. The man hadn’t closed his eyes. He hadn’t tried to tune out or go away and Obi-Wan was grateful for that. Grateful that he could have someone with him in his last moments, even if they were humiliating and painful. He wanted nothing more than to reach out. Comfort. Wipe the sadness from his Master’s eyes.

Instead he let out a groan as Maul scissored his fingers. Pressing him open painfully and spreading the liquid, the  _ blood _ , around inside of him. 

The fingering didn’t last for long. After all, Maul’s goal wasn’t actually comfort, it was just loosening him up enough to enter him. And when Maul started to enter him, he couldn’t help it. He tried to get away from the pressure, scrabbling for purchase on the floor. He found none, and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain began to lance through him. Force, it  _ burned _ . It felt rough. Like sandpaper against skin, dragging along his walls and pushing and pressing and it hurt so much further up than it should. All the way up into his gut and along his spine.

He could hear Qui-Gon’s voice. Weak and low and he couldn’t understand the words over his own voice. Over the incoherent cries that he couldn’t seem to stop and then the pain got  _ worse _ as Maul began to move. Short, brutal thrusts as he bottomed out again and again, gripping his waist hard enough to make it ache.

And against the floor, he slid aimlessly back and forth with the motion. Blood was smearing onto his face. Staining his robes. Mixing with his tears as he struggled to breath, but as the pressure cut off his cries he could hear Qui-Gon’s words mixed in with Maul’s grunting.

_ “Abide in the Force, Obi-Wan. He cannot touch your soul. Our bodies may die today but we will live on in the Force. Our Spirits cannot be killed.” _

Obi-Wan opened his eyes again just in time to see Qui-Gon’s close, and he wanted them back. Wanted the contact. Wanted to breathe and live and walk through the temple with him, arguing about which garden was the most alive. Instead he felt the training bond in his head sever, and felt teeth descend on his shoulder.

It felt right to bleed, he thought. To feel his blood drip down along his skin and join with Qui-Gon’s. Of course he was probably already bleeding, but that wasn’t the same. It was different. He didn’t want to think about that blood.

Maul finished while the pain of the bond breaking was still fresh, and somehow he knew that they were connected. That Maul had felt his anguish in the Force and it had been enough to tip him over the edge. To bring him to climax inside of him in what the Sith likely thought was the ultimate humiliation.

_ He cannot touch your soul. _

The words echoed in his head as Maul pulled out of his body, and he knew it would be over soon. He’d served his purpose. He’d lain bleeding and helpless on the floor. Watched his Master die. Had his body defiled. The Sith wanted no more from him apart from his death and the story that would follow it, striking fear into the hearts of those he loved. But he knew, as he closed his eyes, that this fear would never come from him. Despite any grief that might come he was tranquil, calm, and overwhelmingly  _ ready _ to pass uneventfully into what awaited him.

He had found his center.

And that fear would not spread, because the Sith may be able to touch the body of the Jedi, but they would never touch their souls.


End file.
